


I Hope You Are Not Sad Anymore

by prdsdefsus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Dongyoung was annoyed, or even mad at that night, until Youngho called him.





	I Hope You Are Not Sad Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> idk im thirsty for johndo ok

Whatever. 

That was what Dongyoung thought. He curled on his bed and tried to comfort himself. The orange haired boy kept mumbling somethingーfrowned. It wasn't because the pillows aren't puffy enough. It was, really. It's just that he was annoyed 

Dongyoung slowly closed his eyes until his phone rang really loud. He quickly grabbed his phone and saw who was calling him this late. By late, it was 2 AM at that time. His eyes widened when he saw the name.

Seo Youngho. 

That wasn't what it says. It was 'Youngho-ie'. Dongyoung smiled, he flung his face towards the pillow. His face turned redーhe felt happy. After tossing and turning excitedly, Dongyoung clicked the green button and placed his phone to his ear. 

"Dongyoung?" 

A husky voice came through his ear, and it made him comfortable. Dongyoung liked it, he felt his stomach, filled with butterflies and about to burst. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

Dongyoung answered softly. He tried his best to not to cry. But he failed. He sobbed quietly. The person on the other end of the line realized.

"Dongyoung? Are you crying? What happened? 

Youngho's voice was getting louder; it showed a worried tone. 

Dongyoung inhaled, "It's nothing to worry about, anyway, what are you up-" 

"Don't lie to me." 

One sentence that made Dongyoung freeze.

Suddenly, Dongyoung felt his cheeks are wet. He started to sob again. 

"Hey Dongyoung- oh God I knew it." 

Dongyoung was just ignoring Youngho's voice on his phone. He sobbed louder, "H- hyung, I, I can't hold this anymore- sniffs, I'm-" 

"Wait there, I'm coming." 

"W- what?" 

The phone was ended. Dongyoung stared at his phone screen. He let his tears drop on itーhe didn't care if his phone broke or something. He just wanted to cryーand hoping Youngho came. And maybe get some cuddles or anything from him. 

It was about 10 minutes for Youngho to come to Dongyoung's apartment with his motorbike. The brown haired boy started to knock on Dongyoung's door. 

Dongyoung heard it. 

Dongyoung immediately ran towards the door. He carefully opened it and saw Youngho was there. 

Youngho was infront of him. Right infront of him. 

Dongyoung blinked several timesーhe was thinking was that really Youngho or not. He thought it was his imagination or deluluーyet it was really Youngho.

Youngho who was always be there when Dongyoung is feeling pathetic about himself. Youngho who was always taking care of Dongyoung when he hurts. Youngho who was always accepting who Dongyoung is from the bottom of his heart. 

Dongyoung smiled. 

Slowly he brought up his arms and hugged Youngho who was still wearing his black and white converse shoes.

Stunned for a while, that was what Youngho did. Later, he couldn't do anything but smiled. He caressed Dongyoung's fluffy orange hairーhe missed this scent. The baby powder scent. 

The Chicago boy snuggled on Dongyoung's head. Not wasting time, he whispered softly, "What's wrong?" 

Dongyoung answered nothing. He was shaking. Youngho knew Dongyoung is a sensitive person, so he tried to comfort him. The taller one removed the other boy’s tears and held his hand. 

"I didn't waste my gasoline for nothing, so tell me, yeah?" 

Dongyoung giggled, how did this guy manage to joke around at this situation? that was what he think. After a while, Dongyoung said, "Jaehyun and I broke up." 

Though Doungyoung smiled, Youngho could see it. He could see Dongyoung's real feeling. He knew that his lowerclassman was actually screaming and keep crying deep inside. 

It was really hurt to see Dongyoung like this. 

Youngho frowned, he hugged Dongyoung backーtighter. The younger one was suprised, yet he also felt comfortable with it. Youngho didn't care he hasn't take off his converse shoes yet, all he wanted to do is just to make Dongyoung happy and smile again. 

Dongyoung was still shaking. Youngho could feel it. 

"Jaehyun has cheated on me with a guy named Lee Taeyong for two months.. And I just found that today.." Dongyoung sniffed, he burried his face on Youngho's chestーletting his tears drop on that white fabric. 

The older's blood started to rush, he felt that something inside his body was starting to burst. He clenched his fistーwanted to punch someone. 

Youngho wanted to punch Jaehyun. On his face. He was annoyed with the fact that Jaehyun cheated on someone yet he already had Dongyoung as his boyfriend. It was unforgivable, at least that was what he think. So he just sighedーletting his disappointment out. He patted Dongyoung's back patiently, which makes the younger one looked up on him and saw Youngho smiled. Don't know why, Dongyoung thought that smile was really calming, he wanted to see that as long as he live. 

Slowly, Youngho started to remove the distance between their faces, their eyes met. Dongyoung was flustered already but he didn't deny it so he just closed his eyes. Youngho chuckled silently when he realized Dongyoung was expecting a kiss from him. The taller one was being annoying, he just stay remained while Dongyoung was closing his eyes for about 30 seconds. Dongyoung started to open his eyes since nothing happened and he found out that Youngho was trying to hold his laugh. 

"D- did you just make fun of me!?" Dongyoung exclaimed, he hit Youngho's chest. Meanwhile the other boy couldn't take it anymore, he let his laugh out. "S- sorry, It was hilarious, ah.. Dongyoung, you are sure a funny person." 

Dongyoung sulked and hit Youngho's chest harder. Youngho was still laughing at what Dongyoung did beforeーbut after that, he pulled Dongyoung closer and kissed his forehead. 

Youngho didn't place his lips on the younger's one forehead for long time. It was just a small soft kiss. A kiss that could make Dongyoung feel better. Youngho hoped. 

It turned out that Dongyoung didn't respond to what Youngho did. He just remained stillーfreezing. Not for a long time, Dongyoung's tears suddenly fell off again. He didn't realize that, so he quickly removed his tears. Yet when he remembered Jaehyun, it made him feel even worse. Youngho who was hugging him, was worried. But he knew what to doーall he had to do is make Dongyoung feel comfortable. 

"Dongyoung," Youngho called him out. 

There was no respond, Dongyoung was still crying in silence. 

"Dongyoung-ah," 

Once again, no respond. 

"Kim Dongyoung, I love you." 

It was not really like what Youngho expect. Yes, Dongyoung was responding, he stared at him, but blankly. It felt like it was just his dead body. Nothing was inside it. 

Youngho sighed, "You didn't know that right? I've loved you since you helped me on the library," he snuggled on Dongyoung's hair, sniffing on it and gave some kisses there. Finally the younger one realized and looked up on Youngho. 

"Or you can say, the first time when we met." Youngho continued. "That time, you helped me looking for my book," he added. "I thought you were, no, you are adorable," Dongyoung's face was red as a tomato, and he asked, "T- then?" 

Youngho smiled, somehow that smile was kinda showing his hurt emotion, "After you found the book, we talked for a while right? I was thinking, I'm going to date you someday But.. Jaehyun called you." 

Dongyoung didn't say anything. He tighten his grip on Youngho's clothes. "You went there, to the place where Jaehyun stand, looking really happy, I was kinda disappointed to know that you already dated Jaehyun but at the same time I was glad to see you smile and be happy with him," Youngho stopped for a while. 

"Yet, it turned out that he cheated on you and making you like this." Dongyoung's smile went off, he stared at the floorーdidn't want to see Youngho. But the older one didn't let him, he cupped Dongyoung's face and smiled softly at him. 

"Though Jaehyun left you, I'm still here you know?" 

That was just a short sentence from Youngho, yet it made Dongyoung happy. Because with that, he knew there is someone who loves and appreciates him more. Dongyoung smiled back at Youngho, showing his gummy smileーthen cupped the taller one's face too and slowly left a small peck on his nose. Youngho was kinda surprised. Dongyoung just giggled when he saw Youngho's unusual experession. The Chicago boy sighed, "Well, I take that as a yes." Dongyoung didn't say that he accepted Youngho's feeling, but he was okay with it. Once again, he smiled and he was glad that Youngho called him before. 

Lastly, he closed his eyes and let the older one steal his first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to die


End file.
